The Reality of War
by xKuroi-Tsukix
Summary: When Fuhrer Bradley adopts a daughter who grows into an alchemic prodigy, he plans on using her in any way he can. The Ishval war soon follows her induction into the military. How will war affect Elise? MustangxOC : Longer description on profile.
1. The Reality of War

The caravan jostled back and forth, making it nearly impossible to sleep. The young girl groaned softly and buried her head further into the soft fabric of her partner's shoulder.

"Elise, you really need to stop fidgeting." Mustang chided. He wrapped a protective arm around her and gently squeezed.

Elise sighed, but stilled. "I'm sorry… This ride is just bumpy and I can't sleep." She admitted.

Mustang smiled, his hand instinctively began stroking her head. "You're fine, it's your first mission… being nervous is alright."

"A first mission shouldn't be to Ishval with those _fiends_." Another voice growled.

"I'm as much of an Alchemist as you are, Grand, deal with it." Elise countered, her golden eyes glared back at him.

"Watch your mouth, brat. Your Father isn't here to save you." Grand warned, he glared back with equal icinss.

Elise scoffed and rolled her eyes "You couldn't do anything if you wanted."

"Who knows, Grand, maybe she'll do some good out here," a sly voice piped up, "even if she fails, her failure will be quite amusing."

Elise's eyes slid down the bench of people across from her, landing on the well-known Crimson Alchemist. "Am I that funny, Kimblee?" She asked, raising a slender eyebrow.

His grin grew larger, "Why yes you are my dear. Such an innocent soul… to watch the corrupt reality of war shape you into a new person… the thought is delicious." He seemed almost too gleeful as he winked at her.

Chills crawled down Elise's spine, Kimblee was always an nerve-wracking person to be around. She was always on watch when he was near. "This war won't change anything about me. Just wait and see, the only thing that will happen is I'll finally gain some respect around here." Elise snarled, glaring angrily around the caravan.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, the soldiers were too caught up in the mission at hand to continue bickering with one another.

:::

"I can't understand what your problem is." Elise muttered, collapsing on the cot in her tent. She turned to look at Mustang who was sitting on his cot which was pulled next to hers. Instead of the handsome smile she loved, his face was creased into a frown. It had been that way for the past couple weeks ever since she received her orders for war.

"I worry about you Elise, you know that."

She nodded and rested her arms behind her head "But I'm an alchemist too, just like you Mustang… I'm just a little younger than the rest of them, why don't they respect me?"

He frowned and shrugged, "Because they're jealous that you've been accepted so quickly, when we had to work for it. Bitterness runs strong within the ranks of this army."

"So are you jealous of me?" She asked, her golden eyes pierced his deep blue ones.

Mustang chuckled and tussled Elise's hair with a smile "Not at all. I'm glad you're here, though I'd be happier if you were back in Central…" His voice trailed off, they had already had this discussion several times.

"I'm staying here with you. End of story."

Mustang rolled to his side and propped his head up onto his hand, "But you're so young-"

"I'm Sixteen!" Elise snapped.

"And I'm 23, and I'm too young for this…" Mustang sighed.

"Hey, that's no attitude to have." Elise teased. She snuggled up next to him and began to stroke the back of his neck. She knew how he loved the sensation. "We have to have confidence if we're going to get through this." She leaned over and kissed his cheek sweetly.

Mustang looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. He gently caressed her cheek, tilting her head slightly so his lips fit against hers.

"I'm glad I'm here with you. I would have worried so much if I would have had to stay home." Elise breathed, pulling back from their kiss.

Mustang sighed and lay back on his cot. It was hard sometimes not to '_parent'_ Elise, as she liked to refer to it. She didn't understand the way war worked, or the way some of the other alchemists worked. He didn't want her to have to witness the ugly side of humanity. "I wish you were home with your Father."

"He's the Fuhrer, he knows what he's doing." Elise lay down too, next to her lover.

"I can't believe he sent his only daughter, a mere 16 years of age, off to war…"

"But I'm one of the most talented Alchemists he has. And you guys are going to need all the help you can get, to stop the fighting that's going on here."

:::

They didn't have time to nap. Grand called his pawns into action immediately. He sent them all on scouting missions, wanting them to get used to the terrain. Elise didn't like bloodshed, hadn't ever actually killed a person. But when they came running at her, torches lit, stakes ready, guns pointed, she had no choice but to defend herself. And she was left shaking. Blood coated her skin, speckled her face. She had to shut down mentally; she couldn't deal with the horror of the situation. When she finally managed to stumble back to base, Mustang was waiting with his arms open and ready. He knew that she wouldn't react well.

Elise showered, scrubbed the blood from her body… but she still felt so dirty. So disgusting.

"Do you want something to eat?" Mustang placed a bowl of food in front of her, patiently waiting for her reaction.

Elise looked up at him, still dazed, and shook her head no.

"C'mon sweetie, you have to eat." He prodded, holding out a spoonful of warm liquid.

Elise opened her mouth and let him feed her; it wasn't until then that she realized just how hungry she was. Slowly, but surely, as the days passed, she returned to her cheerful self, burying the memories of the first night deep within her mind.

:::

"Elise, sweetie are you okay?" Mustang stroked her hair and wiped the sweat from her brow with his sleeve.

Elise rolled over, still trembling from her nightmare. "Yes, I'm fine. Did I wake you?"

He smiled sheepishly and shook his head, "No, I was just up getting a drink and you were tossing and turning. Sorry for waking you." It was better to lie. He didn't want to let her know that he wasn't getting sleep, she screamed out so often, it was impossible to drift off.

Elise pulled him down and held his hand, "Goodnight, Mustang." She yawned, drifting back off.

:::

'_This might be hell.'_ Elise thought, tearing through the village. **Kill all Ishvalans**. Those were her orders. And she didn't ever disobey an order. She didn't understand why they all needed to be killed, instead of just the soldiers and rebels who were acting up, but she didn't question it. "Surrender now and I won't have to hurt you." She ordered, one small girl in front of an entire mob of raging bodies.

"Get out of here, little girl!"

"We have no business with you!"

"Look she's with the State!"

And then they swarmed. Mostly men. Some women. They all had crimson eyes with one thing on their mind, revenge.

Elise stood there calmly, watching as they swarmed on her. She took a deep breath and pressed her hands together; she dreaded the feeling of energy that rushed through her body. "May you all rest in peace…" She whispered before she threw her hands down onto the sand, and sealed the fate of the town.


	2. The Youngest Alchemist

_She was chosen for a reason. Not simply because she was the Fuhrer's adopted daughter, but because of her amazing talent. She was able to transmute without a circle. Never before had the State seen anyone who could do that. Everyone needed a transmutation circle somewhere, it was the Law. But Elise broke that Law, bent it, and proved herself a deadly tool. No one knew where she came from, or how she was able to do it. With the rank of Major she was a force to be reckoned with, often leaving her opponents near death. She was selected to be one of the State at age 8, the youngest they'd ever seen. Few liked the idea of a child joining the ranks, but the Fuhrer would hear nothing of it. _

_And that's when she met Mustang. It was love at first sight. He was young, strong, and the most handsome man she'd ever seen. And, he liked her. Didn't mind her being around. Helped train her. He was one of her few friends in the rankings, and she was grateful for it. It was an awkward, hidden, relationship. What would the Fuhrer say? What would everyone else say? An 9 year old and a 15 year old… It simply wasn't right. But it was love, and love knew no limits. _

_So when Mustang heard she was chosen as one of the few to come clean up Ishval, he was appalled. He fought, day in and day out with the Fuhrer, begging him to keep his only daughter home. But the Fuhrer refused, and often reminded Mustang that: his daughter was not the type to simply stay home, even if ordered. So she went along for the mission, even against her lover's wishes._

:::

The sand rocked back and surged forward, a large wave of the tiny pieces of rock. The enemies recoiled instantly, and tried to run, though it was futile. The sand was faster. It was always faster. With one fell swoop, the entire village vanished. Disappeared under the sand. But that wasn't enough. Elise wouldn't have them suffer, it was bad enough that their lives had to end tonight. She stood, and raised her hands once, before making a pushing motion towards the ground.

The sound of building's breaking, crumbling, becoming dust, filled her ears. The screams stopped, finally, and at last all was quiet. Elise was panting as she dropped to her knees; the sand was level, flat, no longer the rolling hills of sand that once covered the tall stone buildings of the village. She had crushed them, literally. What was sand, other than stone weathered away with time. She just sped the process along. And buried all evidence of a village ever existing there.

"Impressive, it looks like you're good for something after all."

She didn't bother to look, she could already tell who it was. "What do you want, Lt. Colonel?" Elise's golden eyes slid to her right, gazing upon the Iron Alchemist's cold face.

"Why, it's time to go home, dear. Can't you see that?" The man grinned devilishly and held a hand out.

She didn't take it. Instead she stood on her own and made her way back to the jeep that had taken her there.

"Your power exceeds your age. You should be proud of that." Grand muttered, his eyes gazed out into the distance, clearly he was lost in his thoughts.

Elise didn't respond, simply took the compliment and let it fly away, when Grand was nice, something bad always happened.

:::

Mustang was waiting, as always at the edge of the camp. "Elise." He breathed, sweeping her out of the jeep. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, never wanting to let go. "Are you hungry? I saved you dinner. It always takes you so long-"

"Shh, lets go eat."

Mustang nodded and let her lead him back to their tent. Soup. It was always soup and bread and water. He could tell Elise was getting sick of the army food. "Sorry…" Mustang sighed, sensing the annoyance rising within Elise.

Elise turned and looked at him, one slender eyebrow raised.

"I know how you like to eat-"

"Most girls would take offense to that." Elise teased, pulling apart her bread to dip in the warm liquid.

Mustang grinned, "But you're different from all those girls. Just remember that, Elise."

She nodded and continued to eat, working all night was tough, and she often came back to base starving.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I know how you like to eat, and the same meal day after day must be… tiring for you."

Elise nodded and shrugged, "It's what you have to do. The Military isn't going to serve steak and potatoes every night either. Soup is good enough for me." She gently squeezed Mustang's hand, "and I appreciate it that you always save me some, and wait up for me. You don't have to do that, you know."

Mustang chuckled and grabbed her now empty tray, "I'd do anything for you, Elise."

:::

Scouting mission. At dawn. So much for sleep. Elise tossed and turned, planning out everything she would need for this mission. Mustang wouldn't be accompanying her today either, she would have soldiers with her, and that was all. Grand was definitely up to something. But what could she do? He was her superior, and in the military, that was all that mattered. So she rose before Mustang, kissed him lightly on the cheek and slipped from her tent, finding her soldiers all ready for her.

"Morning, Major Elise." Kimblee stood outside the tent, tracing the tattoo on his right hand with his left.

Elise turned and glared, her hands ready at her sides, "What are you doing up so early, Zolf?" She growled.

Kimblee walked towards Elise, hands held out in an innocent sign of submission, "What, a guy can't be up before the sun?" He chuckled, coming dangerously close to her, "I heard you were going on a mission all by yourself. Be careful little girl. There are monsters that lurk in the desert, waiting to pounce on delicious things like you." Kimblee was towering over her now, his eyes glittered with the unbridled malice that danced through his veins.

"You're not scary. Now go away before I force you to." Elise warned.

Kimblee grinned, revealing his pointed teeth, "As you wish, my lady." He bowed and turned, disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Elise turned, and nearly ran into her Superior, Basque Grand. "What do you want?" She groaned, taking a step backwards.

Grand motioned for her to follow and she did, as did the rest of the soldiers. "Go, the caravan knows where to take you. Destroy everything, and return to base."

Elise nodded and jumped up into the back of the caravan. She was quickly followed by several soldiers.

"Major, where are we going?" One of the soldiers asked.

Elise sighed and stared out the back of the large truck, watching as base grew smaller and smaller. "We'll find out soon enough."


	3. Captured and Trapped

And then they were off. Elise had no idea where she was going, or why _this_ village had to be taken out. But she never questioned a superior. When she arrived, it was a ghost town. "Spread out, search each building. Yell if you find anything." Elise barked.

The soldiers nodded and fanned out through the village.

Elise slowly made her way thorough the village. There was no one. How could there be no one? Did Grand actually make a mistake? '_He's not stupid enough to make a mistake. This is weird…'_ Elise thought. Her eyes caught sight of movement in an upper window to her right. She turned and ran into the building, cased every room before moving upstairs.

She kicked each door open, hoping to scare whoever was up there with her. She couldn't lose. She couldn't die. She had too much to live for. She ran down the hallway and burst into the final room. It was empty. Elise sighed and walked the perimeter of the room, this was it, she looked from the window to the building she was just in, below her. Scuffling caught her ears, she looked up, and eyed the corner. She stalked over and gazed around, nothing. Breathing, someone else's breathing, sounded below her feet. She stepped back and looked down. She could see the lines in the wood, she could see where they didn't quite meet up. And she blew the trap door apart.

"DON'T KILL ME!"

Elise jumped back in surprise.

A little boy scrambled from the hole and darted towards the door.

Elise froze, she couldn't kill a child. "Wait! Don't go out there, I won't hurt you!" She gasped, jumping in front of the door.

The kid scrambled away from her and skittered to the window, he looked out it, and then back at Elise, measuring the fall. "Kid, wait! I-I won't hurt you. Come here, I'll take you somewhere safe." Elise coaxed, holding a hand out.

The boy screamed and shrank away, "That's what they all say! You're one of them! State Military! Stay away! You killed my Mommy!"

Elise stared in horror, as the realization of each death hit her full force. "No… No that wasn't me. I promise, little boy, I'll take you somewhere safe." Elise walked forward, holding her arms out.

The boy shook his head and held his arms out in defense, "Stay away! Leave me alone! I won't do anything! Just leave me be!"

Elise was so close, she reached out for him, and he jumped. "NO!" Elise screamed, running to the window.

A thud echoed through the empty town, and the body of the boy lay motionless in the sand.

"NO! NO! NO!" Elise cried, reaching out to the dead boy.

A ring of crimson slowly began to spread around the body.

"No…" Elise breathed, collapsing to her knees.

:::

She never saw them. Didn't hear them. So when they reached her, she was defenseless. "You, little girl, are coming with us."

:::

Everything was dark. Everything hurt. Time seemed to crawl, drag itself along on it's belly. There was no such thing as life, anymore. Elise was sure she was dead, she couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't hear. '_This… is my punishment…'_ She thought to herself, relaxing into the grip of Death's cold hands.

Fate wasn't that kind.

:::

Light poured into her senses. Elise struggled away from it, tried to curl in on the never-ending darkness.

"Not so fast, little girl, you can't sleep forever." A deep voice entered her consciousness.

"Grand?" She mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

Crimson eyes, red skin, robes. "Wrong." The man cackled.

Something hard hit her side, Elise screamed.

"Let her come-to, then we will have our fun." Another voice scolded.

Elise's senses slowly came back, she felt like she'd been underwater forever, and she was surfacing for the first time. "Who are you?" Elise coughed, her mouth was dry, her throat was raw, she felt like she'd swallowed sand. Maybe she had.

"We're your worst nightmare. We're the _things_ you think you can just kill. We're the people who's land you've destroyed. Now we'll get out revenge."

Elise stared at the men. There were three of them. The tallest man stood in the middle, a large-muscled, tanned, man with the coldest eyes Elise had ever seen. To his right was a pudgy man who looked like he gorged himself on everything in sight. To the tall man's left was a tall, thinner man, with a lean form. They all looked terrifying.

:::

"Yzat, what shall we do with her?" The fat one asked the tallest man. He was clearly the leader.

"We will do with her as we please, Soran. I don't think we should kill her off just yet, though." Yzat's eyes landed on Elise. His gaze was full of hunger, anger, and hate.

"She should die for what happened to our people! Think of all the people she's killed and-"

"Enough, Soran. She is not the leader, look at her bars, a mere Major. She's under the control of another. Why not torture her and send her dead body back to her leader?"

Elise bit back a whimper, she closed her eyes and huddled in on herself, praying that this was nothing more than a nightmare.

"Oh, no, no, no, not so fast. Open your eyes, girl."

Elise didn't move.

"I said open your eyes!"

Elise screamed out when something hard ground itself against her skull.

"What do you want?" She screamed, feeling her blood begin to leak from her skull.

"I want to hear you beg for mercy. I want you to pay for all the lives you've taken from us. I want your death." Soran growled, towering over Elise. His stomach jutted out so she could only look up into his fat.

"You're awfully quiet, Rush, cat got your tongue?" Yzat looks to the man standing in the corner.

Rush smiled and flicked his finished cigarette to the ground. "She's beautiful, whether she works for the state or not. If you boys wouldn't mind, I'd like to have some alone time with our lovely captive."

:::

The other two men filed up the stairs, leaving Rush and Elise alone. He knelt next to her and pulled her into a sitting position. "What's your name, child?" He asked.

Elise began to shake uncontrollably.

"I said, what's your name?" Rush grabbed Elise's hair and yanked on it.

"E-Elise. Elise Bradley."

Rush smirked and pulled out a knife, "Well, Elise Bradley, it's a pleasure to meet you… I'm going to enjoy using your body." He dragged the knife up Elise's torso, cutting away her tank-top.

"What are you doing?" Elise gasped, pulling her legs up to her chest.

Rush smirked and roughly yanked down her skirt. He had to admit, this Elise Bradley, was beautiful. She was young, petite, and just beginning to blossom into her body. He was going to enjoy this to the fullest.

"Hasn't your boyfriend ever touched you?" Rush cooed, running a hand up her creamy thigh.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far. Just a warning: it gets very dark from here. If you have a weak stomach, you might not want to finish the story. Anyways, please <strong>review<strong>! The more people review, the faster I update (:


	4. A Light in the Darkness

Elise screamed and kicked, she managed to land a blow to the man's chin. "MUSTANG WOULD NEVER TOUCH ME LIKE THIS! STOP IT!" She screamed clambering backwards, wishing she could just disappear through the wall.

"Ohhh, so you're a virgin then? Perfect. Just the way I like my women." Rush unzipped his pants and pulled himself free from the fabric. He grabbed Elise's ankle and yanked her forward, until she was laying under him. "Just lay there and relax. I'm going to make you feel amazing." Rush spread Elise's legs, and thrust forward.

:::

"Wake up." Rush hit Elise over the head, watching it roll limply back and forth across the sandy floor. He pulled himself out and zipped up his pants, admiring the bloody mess he'd left behind. He kicked Elise's limp body aside, stood, and walked upstairs.

:::

Elise awoke to darkness. She whimpered and tried to roll over. Pain rocked her mind. She screamed and tried to reach between her legs, a gooey wetness coated her legs, wet the floors. She couldn't reach, her hands were cuffed in a stockade, leaving her unable to transmute. She screamed and screamed, trying to get someone's attention, any attention.

The door flew open, and Yzat stepped in. "What are you screaming about, bitch?" He growled, lighting one of the lanterns.

Elise looked down and began to scream louder, realizing it was her own blood that coated her legs.

"SHUT UP!" Yzat roared, kicking her roughly in the stomach.

Elise's body strained against the chains as her body rolled across the floor. "Leave me be." She begged, struggling to get away from her attacker.

"Not so fast. I heard you pleased Rush. Now you please me." Yzat lifted his robes and pounced on Elise.

:::

Her screams echoed within the small room. It hurt so bad. Her entire being hurt. His _thing_ was too big, it couldn't fit. She was stretched so wide, she was going to tear in two. Elise screamed and screamed until she was hoarse. Yzat grew angry with her screams and beat her head until she quieted down.

:::

Time stopped. There were no windows, she couldn't see if it was night or day. She was isolated, trapped, in hell. They gave her scraps, when she was good. When she pleased them. And when she didn't, they beat her until she couldn't move. It was a sick cycle. She couldn't sleep, above her there were screams, the screaming of men that left her trembling. Blood would drip through the floorboards and onto her naked body. She was constantly cold.

'_How much longer can it go on…?'_

:::

"She's all yours."

Elise got to her knees, her head hung forward, she waited for the man to hurt her, just like the rest. She closed her eyes, listening to the approaching footsteps.

"Little girl."

She quivered, praying he might be gentle.

"Look at me."

Elise obediently raised her head, her eyes lifted to the man's. He had silver hair, but he was young. He had a kind face, with warm, sorrowful eyes. "Do you have any life left in you?"

Elise didn't answer, she simply pulled up his robes and began to pull his pants down.

The man stopped her. "I do not want that from you." He growled, pushing her back.

Elise stared up in shock, wrapping her arms around her knees and ducking her head. "Please… Please don't hurt me." She whispered, tears began to silently fall.

:::

He watched her with pity. She was nothing more than a puppet used for destruction. It wasn't her fault, she was simply following orders. And she was so young.

"How old are you?"

Elise sobbed harder, "F-Fifteen."

"Stop crying." He knelt forward and gently cupped her chin. "I won't hurt you…"

Elise looked up waiting for the battering to begin.

"I don't have much time…" The man trailed off, running his hand through his hair, "but I'll be back. Stay strong, little girl." He stood, and disappeared, the one glimmer of light in Elise's life.

:::

The torture persisted, men visited day and night, she was torn in half. There was no soul left, there was no Elise. There was a shell. But she managed to hold on, just enough, so when he came, she could see him.

"Brother…" She whispered, looking up when he walked through the door.

He sat next to her and scooped her up, he could feel the blood that seeped from between her legs, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head and sobbed – like she often did – into his arms. "There are people looking for you, Elise, they're going to find you."

"Did you tell them where I was? Oh, please, brother, please?" Elise hugged him frantically.

He sighed and shook his head, "Elise, I am an Ishvallan. I will be killed if I approach the State. Have faith, little girl, they will find you soon."


	5. Cruel Manipulation

Finally, the State arrived. She was in another daze, nearly comatose, on the brink of starvation. Mustang broke through the door, and found Elise laying in a mess of her own filth, blood, and other bodily fluids. She looked terrible. Her natural flesh color was barely visible, beneath all the cuts and bruises that littered her skin.

"Elise? ELISE?" He screamed, cutting away the chains that had held her in place for so long.

"Please… don't hurt me." She mewled, reaching out and unzipping the man's pants.

Mustang was mortified. He pulled Elise's hands away and scooped her up into his arms, "Elise, sweetie, it's me. It's Roy. I'm here darling, I'm here. I'm so sorry I took so long." He leaned against a wall with her, biting back the sobs. He watched as she slowly came to, slowly began to realize what was happening.

"Where are they?" She whispered, looking around the empty room.

"They're dead, Elise. I killed them all." Mustang reassured her.

Elise trembled, and shook so fiercely Mustang could hardly hold her, "There are going to be more. They're going to kill me, Mustang." She sobbed, clinging to him tightly.

He cradled her against his chest, he could only imagine the horror that she'd been through. "I'm taking you back to base. Everything's going to be all right."

:::

Two weeks. Not months. Not years. The time that seemed to crawl so slowly, did. She'd been gone for two weeks. But the two weeks had changed her. She was no longer loud, and outgoing, instead she was shy, and meek, and trembled at a raised voice. Her nightmares were worse than before, she hardly slept. And all Mustang could do was watch.

:::

Elise's bruises and injuries, healed with time. And with just a week of healing, she was ready to go out into the desert once again. But she refused. She wouldn't kill anymore. She just couldn't. But Mustang meant more than any Ishvallan.

:::

"You don't have a choice, Elise." Grand stood behind his desk, glaring down at her.

"Please… Please… Don't make me do it…" Elise begged.

Grand scoffed in disgust, "Either you kill those Ishvalans, or I'll make sure Mustang pays for it."

Elise's mouth dropped open, she stared in disbelief, "You can't. That's against the-"

"I make the rules around here, Elise. I don't care if you're the Fuhrer's daughter or not. You will obey me, or Mustang will suffer."

Elise couldn't protest, she couldn't bear the thought of Mustang being tortured because of her. "Fine. You win." Elise whispered, retreating from the cold, metal office.

:::

Today was the final day. There would be no more messing around. Grand had gotten his hands on something powerful, something terrible. A beautiful red-liquid that seemed to have everyone on edge.

"Elise, come forward." Grand growled, holding his hand.

Elise stepped forward, a silent, shadow that would do his bidding.

"I want you to wear this tonight." Grand opened his hand, revealing a bracelet that had little red beads embedded into the metal.

"What? A gift for me?" She sneered, taking it from him.

Grand smiled, "It'll boost your power, you're going to need it, tonight."

Elise clipped the bracelet around her wrist, a current of power ripped up her arm and sent a buzzing feeling throughout her body. "Oh my…" She whispered, leaning back against Mustang who slipped his ring into his pocket.

"One more thing." Grand threw something at Elise. It hit her and clattered to the ground. "Wear this, too."

Elise reached down and picked up the metal choker-necklace. "Why?" She sighed, but she was already clipping it in place.

"So you know where your place is." Grand muttered.

:::

Mustang paced back and forth in their tent. Worry was etched into every feature on his face. "You can't go tonight. It's not safe." He sighed, looking to Elise hopefully.

"I'm going, Mustang, I have to go." Elise murmured, gently pulling him down to sit next to her. "Relax, everything's going to be alright. It's just another mission, right?" She tried to smile, but she couldn't. Tears began to brim, and then fell down her cheeks. She hated crying.

Mustang held her tightly, he wished – more than anything – that he could take her pain away. "Elise… I promise that this will be the last night you have to do this."

Elise looked up with tearful eyes, "What?"

"I promised you I would always protect you, I'm so sorry that I couldn't fulfill that before. But I won't let anything hurt you again. Elise… I – I love you… I love you so much. Will you… I mean… Will you stay with me forever?"

Elise's smile lit up the room. She wiped her eyes and began to laugh, "Yes! Oh, Yes I will Mustang!" She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Thank goodness… I've been wanting to ask for so long… But, I've been so nervous and I didn't know how, and-"

"I love you, Mustang." She whispered, kissing him intensely.

Mustang cradled her tightly against him, he lay in his cot next to her and stared up at the green tarp of the ceiling.

"It's time to go." Mustang whispered, nuzzling his way into Elise's hair.

Elise nodded and touched the metal that surrounded her neck. "I'll see you once this is all over. Then we'll run away and never return." Elise soothed, kissing away Mustang's worry. She stepped through the door of the tent and hopped into the jeep that waited for her. '_I promise I'll come back.'_ She thought, not daring to turn around.

:::

The jeep dropped her off just before a large city.

Elise jumped out and silently converged upon the restless city. Her military jacket gave her away instantly. The people couldn't believe their eyes. They had heard rumors about a small child, but no one truly believed.

"LEAVE NOW BEFORE WE KILL YOU!"

"THIS IS NO PLACE FOR A CHILD! LEAVE!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Elise trembled. The horrifying memories of her captivation overcame her; she began to shake furiously and collapsed to her knees. "You bastards… You bastards…" She hissed, her golden eyes went steely and she released her wrath upon the city.

The people ran away in masses.

Elise stalked through the city, she turned the buildings to crumpled piles of dust, used the electricity in the air to send currents of energy at the people. She watched them evaporate into the air. She had no emotions left. The trauma was too much. She simply shut her mind out.


End file.
